Unthinkable
by Mocking Verse
Summary: Cato x OC one shot of what a girl goes through when Cato dies in the Hunger Games. R


**I wanted to do this one shot, it's about Cato's girl back home, what she feels when he dies in the Hunger Games. Enjoy and please…review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

Pride swells in her heart as Cato takes the District Twelve male into a deadly headlock. She knows he can do it; snap his neck, just like it's a twig. He can make it home to her. Her Cato can come home. Because he promised her he would; Cato never breaks a promise. Well, not a promise to her at least.

She sits on the edge of the couch, sitting along with Cato's family, as she watches the love of her life on screen. "Just do it Cato!" she yells, as if he can hear her. She watches as the girl from Twelve doesn't know what to do, she watches in horror as she shoots Cato's hand. As the boy tackles Cato off the cornucopia.

Her heart falls as he falls to the ground.

Her heart shatters as he hits the ground.

And she goes insane when the mutations come on him.

"No!" she cries out, lounging towards the screen, only to be held back by Sirius, Cato's older brother. The strong warm arms around her waist bring back the memories she shares with Cato. The times he held her when she was scared, when she was hurt. The times he stood by her when no one else did, when no one else would. The nights that she fell asleep in his arms, when he promised he would keep her safe.

The screen pans upwards to show the pair from District Twelve holding onto each other.

"I hate you!" she yells at the pair, "I hate you Twelve!" she screams as the tears roll down her face. They go back to show Cato, he's being dragged into the golden horn by the mutts. "Cato!" her voice rings through the house, out the window, hysteria fills the two syllables of his name. The whole neighborhood can hear her cries.

"He has the armor" Sirius whispers in her ear, trying to calm her down. It doesn't work. Nothing will, they tell her he'll be fine, that he can get out of this. But she can see, she has eyes. She can see the dogs ripping him to shreds.

And then someone accidently hits the unmute button. Because they usually mute the Games, so they don't hear the commentary, useless commentary that helps in no way. And that's when Cato's screams fill the room. And her screams join in. She falls to her knees before the screen, wishing, hoping he can somehow get out.

When she knows he can't.

When she knows he's as good as dead.

But she won't accept that.

Not when she knows how _good _he really is. How loving he is. How much he cares. How gentle he can be. Not when she loves him so much.

And so, as the seconds drag into minutes, the minutes into hours. Long, agonizing hours of her hearing him scream, of her screaming with him. The room's occupants slowly leave. As they accept his death, they leave the room. Until she's the only one left. And she stays there. In front of the television, in front of that screen. All. Night. Long.

She stays with him, as close to with him as she can. Eventually her tears dry out, and she can't cry anymore. And every time the screen shows the District Twelve rats, she curses them. She hopes the boy dies from blood lose, she hopes that the girl will slip and fall to the mutts.

And after hours upon hours of waiting, the girl from Twelve finally looks down at Cato with her bow. Her Cato is unrecognizable. His armor had become his greatest misfortune. It kept him alive, kept him suffering.

She doesn't close her eyes as she hears him mutter please. She watches, and waits as the arrow is set in place, and she swears that that girl better not miss. And then, seconds before the arrow is fired, she hears Cato mutter his last words.

"I love you Canton"

And when his cannon fires, she just falls completely to the ground. She curls up and cries the new tears that are coming. Canton has nothing to live for now. She won't get to hear him say her name anymore. She will never get to see him smile again. She won't hear his laugh. She won't see him loose his temper ever again. She won't feel his arms encircle her in a hug. Won't feel his lips pressed against hers. She get to hear him say all the reasons he loves her after he has made love with her, so that she knows she's not just another girl to him.

But she has one thing left. One thing keeping her from taking her life away. One thing.

His child.

His child, who will never see their father. Who will never have a full family.

She wraps herself around her stomach, protecting the last thing she has left. The last part of Cato that will stay with her. She hopes too, that on the Victory Tour, when Twelve looks down at her and Cato's family, that they can tell that he's the father of the child. That they live with the guilt that his child has no father. She hopes it haunts them forever.

She sees the glint of silver from the ring on her left hand. More tears come. She won't get to marry him now. But she's never taking it off. Because he is hers. And she is his.

Anything else, is unthinkable.

**Sooo, you like it? Hope so, it's my first one shot so I hope I did a good job! Please review for me!**


End file.
